


I don't want to be alone

by rinthegreat



Series: Established Shance in a "Canon"verse [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: Pre-relationship of the Shance Established Relationship AU





	I don't want to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> Original note:  
> and here’s the third prompt from my 3 over 300! this one is for @dreamsofbooksandmonsters who requested Shance with “I don’t want to be alone.” Set immediately post-Nyma, pre-Balmera Season 1.
> 
> Please note that this is me reposting from Tumblr onto here since Tumblr is...well...dying. This isn't a new fic sorry to get your hopes up. :)

“Shiro?”

He looks up at the sound of his own name, trying in vain to appear welcoming. “Lance. Didn’t hear you come in.”

Lance offers a weak smile in return before sinking down on the couch next to him. There’s a good two feet of distance between them – a distance Shiro desperately wants to close. “What are you doing in here?” Lance asks after a moment.

“Nothing much. Just…”

“Couldn’t sleep?”

“Yeah,” he sighs, leaning back on the couch.

“You know,” Lance starts as he lies down face-up on the cushions, “at home, if I couldn’t sleep, I would go lie on the couch. For some reason the change of location worked wonders.”

“Is that why you’re out here?”

Lance is quiet so long, Shiro thinks he might’ve fallen asleep. But when he looks over, Lance’s head is just turned in towards the back of the couch, teeth worrying at his lower lip. “Lance?” He prompts.

“It’s stupid.”

Shiro reaches out before he can stop himself, leaning over so he can brush his fingers over the hair on Lance’s forehead. “It’s not. Whatever it is; it’s not.”

When Lance’s eyes meet his own, Shiro’s world collapses down to just the two of them. He almost never had this moment. Wouldn’t have, had Lance been any closer to Sendak’s bomb, had Nyma done anything worse than tie him up. Shiro’s been awake the past few nights, images of Lance – body cold and still – haunting him. Whatever Lance’s reason for coming here dwarfs his own.

“I don’t want to be alone,” Lance finally admits, voice barely a whisper.

Shiro doesn’t think, doesn’t want to. Not when Lance sounds so broken. So instead he wraps his fingers around Lance’s shoulders, tugging the paladin across the couch until his back is flush against Shiro’s chest. “I think I can solve both our sleeping issues,” Shiro explains.

Lance lets out a huff, almost a chuckle, relaxing against Shiro. They fall silent, the only sounds those of their breathing. Shiro’s eyes grow heavy, each blink lasting longer than the one before. He’s almost asleep when he hears Lance mumble a soft “goodnight.”


End file.
